


magic tricks

by heejins



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M, just a smol fluffy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heejins/pseuds/heejins
Summary: Jesper shows Wylan a new magic trick he learned. It is not what Wylan expects.(fluff! so much wesper fluff!)





	

“Hey,” Jesper poked his boyfriend’s cheek to bring Wylan’s attention from whatever he’s reading to him. “Wanna see a magic trick?”

“No,” Wylan said, beginning to turn back to his material. “I don’t believe in magic.” He believed in logic, in equations, in a solid proof he can scan and analyze.

Jesper leaned closer, whispering, “Why not? It’s what brought us together,” close in the boy’s ear. Wylan involuntarily shivered at Jesper’s close proximity, flushing a brilliant shade of red. Jesper burst out laughing at the reaction he pulled from him.

“Knock it off, Jes,” muttered Wylan, shoving Jesper’s laughing face away, forcing himself to focus on the equations he’s figuring out for the formula of the new bomb he’s working on. Admittedly, he has no more practical use for this anymore after their Ice Court job. Everything has settled for him and Jesper. But making these had always given Wylan some momentary and rare pride in himself and the abilities he had. The bombs and other things he did make that were somewhat useful he gave to Kaz or Inej, whenever the Suli girl was around, to help her capture slavers.

“Okay, okay,” Jesper raised his hands, palms out, as if in surrender. “Just let me take a second from your precious time. I want to show you a new trick I learned.”

Wylan sighed, giving up entirely. Jesper wasn’t going to let this go until he was satisfied. “Did Kaz teach you?”

“What? No.” Jesper grinned. “I learned this myself. You could say I even _invented_ this trick.”

“Oh?” asked Wylan, interest piqued.

“Here,” said Jesper, producing a small square sheet of paper with a tiny red dot on the middle. He leaned closer to Wylan, holding up the paper between their faces. Wylan focused on the dot to avoid getting cross-eyed. “See the dot? First instruction: kiss the dot.”

Startled, Wylan raised his eyes to meet Jesper’s mischievous ones. “What? Why?”

Jesper merely winked. “The magician doesn’t reveal his tricks. Do it,” he ordered.

Scrunching his nose in confusion, he leaned in and closed his eyes to peck the dot. _This is stupid_ , thought Wylan. As he did though, he heard something shuffle and before he knew it, his lips were against something that was definitely not what a piece of paper should feel. He opened his eyes, startled, but not enough to pull away.

Jesper was kissing him. He felt heat crawling from the back of his neck to the tips of his ears. Gathering himself, Wylan made a flustered noise at the back of his throat, tugging at Jesper’s sleeve to pull him closer. He felt Jesper’s lips curve into a smile against his. Jesper’s hands found their way into Wylan’s tangled mess of golden curls. They kissed for, what, seconds, minutes, _centuries_? Wylan couldn’t be bothered to know, instead focusing on the feel of his boyfriend’s lips against his, the hands in his hair, the sounds Jesper was making–

Jesper pulled back, but leaned in once more. Wylan thought he was going to kiss him again, so his mouth immediately chased Jesper’s lips, wanting more of his intoxicating kiss. Jesper dodged his attempts, laughing quietly. Wylan pouted, and Jesper gently bumped their foreheads together. He nuzzled Wylan’s neck, planting small kisses that sent a shiver down Wylan’s spine.

“Did you like it?” whispered Jesper.

In a daze, Wylan barely choked out a, “What?”

“The magic trick,” said Jesper, continuing to trail kisses up Wylan’s neck to the shell of his ear. “Did you like it?”

“That was a cheap trick,” said Wylan, rolling his eyes. “You just wanted to distract me to make out with you.” He sounded accusing enough, but really, Wylan wasn’t complaining. Much.

“Did it work?”

Wylan let out a small sigh as Jesper nibbled at his earlobe. “You’re _impossible_.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t deny that it _did_ work. I _got_ you,” Jesper whispered against his cheek. Wylan could feel his lips curling into a devilish smirk. He shoved Jesper’s face away again, in lieu of responding, but before the Zemeni can protest, he grabbed his hand and led him out of the library to their quarter. Jesper laughed at this response and let himself be led out, his heart bursting with emotion.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my friend, who said: "omfg yo i discovered a ""magic trick"",, ok so person a has a piece of paper with a dot in the middle, and person b must kiss the dot and close their eyes then person a quickly puts the paper down and kisses person b!!"


End file.
